Hyperdimension Neptunia: Destinies
by XenoVise
Summary: "So... Do you want to know a tale about the four boys who had been despaired for a long time... Till something happens to change their lives? Go on, read this story and find out how." - Yours truly, The Author Of This Story, XenoVise.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Start of this Story

 _Gamindustri...  
_ _A land divided into four nations governed by goddesses known as CPUs and CPU Candidates...  
_

* * *

 _Planeptune, The Land of Purple Progress, governed by..._

 _CPU, Lady Purple Heart; Neptune.  
and...  
CPU Candidate, Lady Purple Sister; Nepgear._

* * *

 _Lastation, The Land of Black Regality, governed by...  
_

 _CPU, Lady Black Heart; Noire.  
and...  
CPU Candidate, Lady Black Sister; Uni._

* * *

 _Lowee, The Land of White Serenity, governed by..._

 _CPU, Lady White Heart; Noire.  
and...  
CPU Candidates, Lady White Sisters; Rom and Ram._

* * *

 _Leanbox, The Land of Green Pastures, governed by..._

 _CPU, Lady Green Heart; Vert.  
and...  
CPU Candidate, Lady Green Sister; Lena_

* * *

 _Before the CPU Candidates, the four CPUs themselves were on a one man army war against each other on a battle royal.  
The participants of said battle are the CPUs themselves. This was known as the console war._

 _But years had past and the war ended. Did this mean they were on a peace treaty to be broken later?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _NOPE! They were instead, in a friendly rivalry. With Lastation currently on 1st place. (Well that is when I LAST checked.)_

* * *

 _But little they know there's an uprising threat._

 _They did took it seriously heck even the Planeptune goddess took her sister with her (She's still kinda naive even in her CPU form isn't she?) but of course the threat itself is too powerful. Meaning they failed and got captured._

 _But of course. Where there's "evil" there's "heroes"? For this story the statement is correct._

 _Then again... They must overcome their own despairs before rising up._

 _Despairs that took root in their hearts._

 _Though this more potent plague a few only face, the "normal" people wouldn't survive long._

 _So let's hope they're not "normal" people._

 _...Otherwise, what good are they?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Despaired Boy

3rd Person POV (Focusing on the First Despaired Boy.)

This boy... An honor filled boy and one who was a great general, loyal to the nation: Planeptune.

He has messy hair, but it is a bit tidy so it wouldn't look like as if he woken up from bed recently. The color of said hair is a faded red and covers his left eye which is also a faded red, while it's also slightly spiky.  
He wears a black long-sleeved shirt that has several thin red vertical stripes going around the sleeves, on each shoulder you would find an iron pauldron, around his hands would be iron wristbands and red fingerless gloves. To complete the look he wears white jeans with loose cuffs with red coloring on the edges, And wears red hiking shoes with iron plating on the toe areas.

This one... He was despaired for this reason... He was wandering around minding his own business, till he fell of a cliff and had gotten unconscious... As he woke up once more. His hometown... Destroyed. This had made another wave of despair that came and added more from what he has now. He... Doesn't know what to do next.

He feels such despair... Till he remembered a... Smile? Yes... A smile from a certain Candidate. He made a promise to CPU Purple Heart, to watch over the nation and her sister. He wondered why he remembered this just now... After all the time that passed... Why now? He thought.

He vaguely remembers that he was kneeling down on the ground in despair for years. "Heh, I'm bad at keeping promises... Aren't I?

Going to the known last place where Nepgear would be is the Gamindustri Graveyard, he knows where to go and ran as hard as he could... And finally spotted the newly freed Purple Candidate...

* * *

First Despaired Boy's POV

Upon on closer inspection...

The Lilac Candidate is trying to hold of a giant mech but is failing.

"That's it? Really? Is that the strength that you possess?" Said robot asked in a not so subtle sarcastic tone.

"We're not affecting him at all... Compa, aren't Nep and the others coming to yet!?" The brunette girl asked frantically.

"Um... I don't think they're gonna be waking up soon..." The nurse answered in a worried tone.

This is situation is at its worst.

"You serious!? Then... There's nothing else we can do here!" I can fight, but for how long...

"That's just great..." What ways can I do to delay him... Think now...

"Again... I'm going to lose again... N-No, no no no..." Even the CPU Candidate had lost hpoe.

"This was just a waste of my time! I'll fight you all, right now!" The robot was about to swing his halberd on Nepgear.

"No! I... I'm completely powerless... Wait, if I use what's left of the Sharicite's power... Please be enough...! Come on!" That Sharicite... It's glowing.

As the machine was about to attack the lilac Candidate, a blinding bright light bloomed from the Sharicite. I covered my eyes to brace for the light.

It feels... Warm. Something that warmed me. I always have felt deathly cold since that incident...

"What!? Agggghhhh! The light! My eyes, my eyes, my eyes...!" The light attacked the giant's vision. They have time now.

"It worked? Nice thinking, Gear!" The brunette complimented the CPU Candidate.

"Was it enough...? Ugh.." Sadly, it drained her.

As I expected she fainted out of consciousness and returned to her human form.

"Huh? Ge-Ge!? Th-This is no time to pass out again!" Compa said that getting very worried.

"What? What happened? Did she seriously lose consciousness now, of all times!?" The brunette complained at the situation.

"Unforgivable! You'll never escape! I just have you all in the palm of my hand! I will just have to kill you all!" Sigh. Such misfortune huh?

"All you can do now is run before he catches you!" A voice of that of another girl had been heard.

"You heard her, Compa! Let's hurry up and get Gear out of this place ASAP!"

"Y-Yeah!" Said Compa, completely agreeing with her peer.

They will need to run. Fast, as the machine followed.

These people are brave arriving at this place, trying to free the CPUs. Very well, I guess I can fight.

"Your opponent will be me if you want to get them!" A red flash of lightning entered the giant's vision, then pain is what he felt after.

"Aggghhh my EYES! WHY IS EVERYONE GOING FOR MY EYES!? Damn you...! I will kill you for that!" There, a window of their opportunity to run.

"What are you doing!?" The brunette asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Go. I'm letting you give this chance to let you escape, even if it's one CPU Candidate she _can_ grow strong in time. And soon, they'll return here for an attempt to free the rest."

"But..."

"No time to hesitate, I can't fight and protect at the same time. There's a chance of friendly fire." Reluctantly she nodded and the two ran.

* * *

 **[Initiating Combat Mode | BGM: Dance to the Death]**

* * *

"You better satisfy me more than those weak insects. Then again, I'll enjoy defeating you for what you did. But at the least, remember my name! I am CFW Judge, and you'll be dead!"  
The giant charged at me about to swing his halberd to me. But he's a bit slow, I might have the advantage here. Even so, I need to be careful or I'll have lost and there was no point for my sacrifice.

So I kept moving with the knowledge of "Staying still means dying".

"Stop moving you little brat!" I wonder if I'm wearing him off, making him tired. I need to keep moving in this situation.

I attacked him from the back of his head. He tried to smash me with his hand but missed and hit his own head. And with that I attacked his wrists, that'll decrease the force of damage just incase if he would land a hit on me. He once more swung his weapon to me, I couldn't be able to move out of the way this time, which only left me to block it with my sword.

"Well, don't you have such strength...!" I commented. It is true, even though I damaged his wrists he still has more power behind that swing.

However, I forgot he was just a machine. Even if he feels pain, they're still a machine.

"And you are making this battle more exciting!" He said. I ducked as I stopped blocking, as his halberd went through just above my head.

Ever since I arrived here. I feel, like this place is where I'm supposed to fight. I don't know why.

My sword sparked as I went to his right side and stabbed him there.

The force behind the stab seemed to make him jerk to the opposite side.

He then swung his halberd. Knowing it was futile, I blocked anyway. I got knocked back and crashed in the debris I landed on.

That hurted.

* * *

 **... Somehow of all times, I remember a memory that shows my honor and title in Planeptune...**

 **[Power Surge]**

 **After seeing that memory, I feel my limits go on a fast rate.**

* * *

I radiate with crimson aura, my sword started sparking red.

Even if it hurts.

Even if my legs are about to give up.

I don't care.

As long as I can keep on going...

* * *

 **[EXE Drive: Malefic Abyss]**

 **Special Effects:** **Ignores certain debuffs while using this skill, always does a critical hit and damage is reduced to 70%.  
Debuffs return when finished using the skill.**

* * *

I can fight!

I stood up. My sword started sparking wildly as if generating electricity.

I started running and dashed to my opponent. Looking on his face he had brief expression of being surprised. I mean, I was literally right in front of his face.

I stabbed down as gravity started to take me down.

As I landed several red bolts of had smitten him, I followed up with a slash as if I was decapitating him with a scythe. That then left an explosion.

It's over...

...

Or as I thought.

From the dust clouds he had appeared. He then proceeded to do, **painful** combination attacks. When he was done. I was sent near the entrance of this dungeon.

"Urgh... That red brat, did too much for me to chase those other three brats... Damn." He said.

"Everything hurts. It's a good thing though I can tank it. Well, no use moving if I can't." I proceeded to rest. Hoping that I did some good.

* * *

 **[Conflict Resolved | End BGM]**

* * *

IF's POV

"...Seems we managed to lose him. Thanks to that guy." I said.

"*Pant, pant...* Ge-Ge is way heavier than she looks..." I'll take it that Compa is complaining.

"Even after all that, the only one we could help was Gear... Not to mention..."

"The Sharicite's power was expended and it shattered when Ge-Ge had it unleash that light..."

"There's no way we can help the CPUs without that..."

"..." I said nothing... After we got the Sharicite we only got Gear out of all that...

"There is no reason to be so hard on yourselves. Saving Nepgear is a very critical accomplishment." Histoire had eased us on what had happened earlier.

"Then what's next, Histoire?"

"Return to Planeptune. We shall have Nepgear rest until she has recovered her strength." She answered calmly.

"Besides, I must learn what transpired three years ago, even if the memories are painful for her to recall..."

"We're on our way then." Just as we were about to exit... We found that boy again.

"Hey Iffy isn't that?"

"He's the one who delayed the CFW."

"Hm...? Oh... Hi." He greeted us like nothing happened, even though he has injuries everywhere.

"Hi...? Hi? What do you mean hi!? You could've killed yourself! You decided to rush in recklessly and sacrificing yourself!"

"..." I got no response, instead he looked away from me and got a rather sad smile.

"Didn't matter anyway. All that ends well... Ends well. Right?" He does have a point there, but still I can't stand that.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"My name? It's Corin."

"Hello Cory! My name is Compa."

"Wait, aren't you that "General"? The one, who gone missing for many years." I asked knowing his appearance is very identical to the description of the "Prodigious General".

"..." His smile had faltered.

"I can... Explain. Not here though. It's too dangerous to rest here. Especially with all the monsters here. And face it, we're all tired."

"Iffy, I really agree with him, it's too weird and scary here!"

"... Iffy? That's a nickname... Right?" Corin asked.

"No, my name is IF."

"I see. Let's go to Planeptune then?"

"Alright, back to Planeptune it is."

Despite returning with just Gear. I feel that we can free the rest later. Like what he said.

* * *

 _ **Welcome to... XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Hey guys! If see something a bit different here... It's because I actually edited some parts here.**

 **Corin: If you want to see what's changed then here.**

 **[ -Changed Corin's Fire affinity to Electricity instead.]**  
 **[ -Changed Corin's EXE Drive (Burning Barrage to Malefic Abyss).]  
[ -Corrected Grammar.]  
[ -Edited lines/script.]  
[ -Changed EXE Drive Effect from  
|"Stack 5% damage per successful hit, if missed once then damage is reset from normal damage."  
|to  
|"Ignores certain debuffs when using this skill, always does a critical hit and damage is reduced to 70%.  
** **|Debuffs return when finished using the skill.** **".]  
** **[ -Extended fight scene slightly.]  
[ -Extended chapter slightly.]**

 **Corin: Yeah, that seems to be the changes.**

 **XenoVise: Oh! But if you are actually new to this story then welcome! I'm also hoping if you're going to follow to the end of the story. Even if it would take too long. Which is because i'm lazy... and many other reasons...**

 **Corin: Other than that, we'll see you guys next time.**

 ** _[*Hm, Connection has been severed. Reconnect to the next one?*]_**


	3. Chapter 1-5

**A/N:** **Welcome back to...**

* * *

 **XenStation!**

 **XenoVise: Heee-llooooo readers! How are you all today? Anyways, welcome back!**

 **Corin: This is a chapter about my past, it won't reveal much so don't expect it.**

 **XenoVise: Anyways! All edits are going to be mentioned at the end!**

 **Corin: Welp, let's see if you can figure out what's what. If you are new to the story.**

 **XenoVise: To my older followers, well you already know.**

 **Corin: And so we flip the page.**

* * *

Chapter 1.5: Corin's Past

Corin's POV

...!?

It feels as if my sleep's been interrupted as I woke up. I seem to have been sleeping in my new room in the Basilicom, which means that back there was real. I look up to the clock to check for time.

...

5:00 a.m.

That early? Sigh, I guess I can't go back to sleep at this point. I got up and went to the kitchen.  
After cooking and eating, by chance I found Histoire (the Oracle of Planeptune), entering to the room.

"Ah, Corin. It's been long isn't it? 50 years, if I remember."

"F-Fifty...? How in the... World..." I felt like choking. That much?

"Is it fine for you to ask what happened?"

"... It all started here." Is what I gave for my answer.

* * *

3rd Person POV (Corin's Narration)

 _Before today..._

 _I had a group of people come with me with an S rank quest. We were doing well in the quest till... An Ancient Dragon appeared out of nowhere. Many of us were brutally injured, luckily no one was dead. That was my fault at that time, because I asked them if they wanted to do a S rank quest. I lured them into it without me knowing. The reward was a strange necklace and some credits. The necklace was given to me, you can still see that I'm wearing it. At this time I only felt a tinge of guilt for how my teammates were injured._

 _The second time.  
We had to do another S rank quest because the group thought it was a fluke because that Ancient Dragon appeared out of nowhere. And so our quest was to kill 50 Fenrirs. There was 15 of us, and successfully made it alive. Except... It was only for a short time. The Fenrirs got up and went viral. I told them to run, they refused.  
And here. Is why the reason why I retired. For every time I would die. Each one would sacrifice themselves to die for me. I was enraged for a brief time and killed each one. I don't know how but I finished the quest._

 _But even though the quest was finished none except for me, survived the onslaught of those viral Fenrirs. I of course had attended to their funeral, I watched them burst into pixels. I had one thing in my mind. That I was guilty for it. And of course I minded my own business, with despair. Then I realized. I thought I should visit my hometown again. During my way to my hometown I fell off a cliff. When I was just waking up from being unconscious... The very, very horrible sight I my hometown. It's been in ruins since 2 weeks ago, as far as I can tell. I can tell everyone was dead. Thus the town became a graveyard. The names of my mother and father, even my friends had their own graves... My brother's grave wasn't there. But, I was overwhelmed with despair._

 _This hole in my heart, was really bottomless... It really was painful. It took me the years of how long I was missing to realize about a promise I made CPU Purple Heart with. She said to take care of the nation while she's gone. Then Nepgear's smile, remembering when she was happy after we both completed quests. She was really happy and excited to go with me everyday. Then of course she went to Gamindustri Graveyard many months ago. That was when my despair started. When I started with the quests._

 _And then, we're here._

* * *

Corin's POV

"I... I'm sorry that you have to say your past to me like this." Histoire said with a sad expression.

"No need to be worried. I'm fine." I said with a mellow smile.

I looked to the clock and it says; 7:20 a.m.  
Time does fly. Nepgear and the others will be awake and here soon.

"One more day to live. Which is another step to the day I die." I spoke, with such hollow tone.

"That is a sad view your own life, you're quite different. It's like you were another person i had met."

"Sadly life is unfair, and it's true. It is just, the price of freedom."

"So that's your answer is it..." She said then wondered to herself.

"I'm off. I'll just be, doing quests. If you need me, then you can call me." And with that I used the elevator to exit out of the Basilicom.

* * *

 **A/N:  
Welcome back to... XenStation!**

 **XenoVise: Hey guys! Thanks for following the story! And now the edit log!**

 **Corin: Here you go.**

 **[ -Several changes and edits to the lines and scripts.]  
[ -Corin's attitude is a bit more different.]  
[ -Covered up some important things that would be much better to be shown later.]  
[ -Had changed 2 months of Corin missing to 50 years.]**

 **Corin: And that's all. We'll see you guys next time. On the next chapter, except I won't be here.**

 **XenoVise: Bye!**

 _ **[*I am sorry. Your connection is invalid.*]**_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Second Despaired Boy

3rd Person POV (Focusing on the Second Despaired Boy)

This Boy...

A person who had been living with such good intentions for his future... Until something horrid had struck his home.

He has... Lost his hope when he saw, having everyone who held dear to him... Die right in front of his face.  
Things got only worse as he was forced to be slave to be traded. He was treated badly and decided to escape.  
During the night of his escape... He got shot and disappeared after a few seconds.

He then found himself in a strange place it was a place that was provided with the things. There was an exit in this place but he refused to go out as he found interesting research on an ancient device...  
He went to it like a moth attracted to light... He decided to work on the project and decided to live here for a few years.  
Spending a few years meant he would have a change in appearances.

His hair had gotten longer and thicker due to lack of a haircut. If you were to look at the front of his hair, you can tell that it's unkempt. The color of his hair is a blackish blue... Or a bluish black. (Whatever one is right.) And donned a white and blue eyepatch over one of his dull blue eyes.

He wears a white hoodie with a stripe running down on each sleeve at the sides which leads to his black fingerless gloves, while underneath he has black shirt with a blue cross from the middle. Lastly he wears straight black jeans and a pair of black and blue sneakers.

Then finally... He wanted to get out now.  
He wanted to get out to take his revenge...  
On the ones who had wronged him. He had went to the slave trading place.

And only to find that, that place was abandoned. He scanned the area and found out it was quite older than what it was. It was clearly 30 years since he disappeared. Knowing this, he felt despair and torn apart. He wandered and had decided to work within in the Basilicom, only when he found out he could as one of the things he could do for a job. He decided to hold in this despair and not show it.

Closing his eyes he could remember...

* * *

The Second Despaired Boy's POV

My hometown, the place where I had spent almost all of my years growing up... It was burning. All of it burning.  
Buildings were crumbling, all of it were falling apart.

I had waken up to this living nightmare. I could smell ashes and... Burnt flesh.

...

I had no motivation nor the energy to move from where I lay. Until, I had been dragged off unwillingly.  
It was then I figured out what kind of person it was that had moved me away from the fire.

They were not kind, nor the type to just move without thinking.

No. They were rather a part of people who would use anyone they find as a slave. And then would trade them for money.  
These were of course, a slave trader.

It was then I thought cruel.

How disgusting the world can truly be.

I had escaped that confinement really. But had got shot and ended up in a bizarre place.

Now I am here in the present.

Thinking back to all these years... I don't know why I haven't killed myself yet. Is there something preventing me to commit suicide? A sign that making me cling on to my life means that there is something else to do that I have forgotten? Or is it my hobby that's keeping me alive? So I could be able to see my goal that I had reached? Tch... No one knows. Not even me. It's quite annoying for me.

...

I'm just continuing to be a Lastation scientist. Again I don't know how I got myself to be alive. I help with the research here, et cetera.  
I am lucky to be having resources. I can do my private researches and projects as well. And... I'm researching about time and trying to manipulate it. I was really lured into this topic.

...

One day I was busy in my research about time of course. Then I heard a knock on my door. I stopped what I was doing and opened it, hoping that it wouldn't be such a waste of time. It was one of the Basilicom guards. I felt my left eyebrow twitch.

"I hold mail for you from the Oracle." Kei again? Now I wonder what that trap has to offer. I took the envelope and read its contents.

...

Now I would decline but... Accepting this would mean that the restrictions that I needed to be lifted are lifted, as well some items that I couldn't take are now available to me. Even though it will take my time I'd rather come out clean after my research. Because I hate problems.

"Fine then. Tell her that I accept." I said to the guard as he went off to send the message.

 **[Next day]**

I was just about outside of the Basilicom like asked, to be waiting for the Candidate. They say she'll be back after the quest around this time. If so... Why is she not here yet? I sat down on the chair my Operators made. Said "Operators" was the project I did when I was trapped, I too was confused how some black diamond shaped machines could generate electricity and make me almost resistant to all forms of said electric element, but it works... Now I am tapping my foot impatiently, I mean with she is doing a quest, I see no problem for "her" to finish it quick.

Well this is going to take long, isn't it...? I decided to fly to the Lastation's Guild with my Operators and thought that if she's done with the current quest that she would be needing to go back to the Guild and complete the request.

...

I had now arrived at the Guild and entered. All I need to do is to wait for her now. Oh wait. She's... What? But how does she... Look like my...  
I rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating. Except... I can clearly see that her appearance is not a fake... What kind of sick joke is this? Or is this reality? Tch... Well why not go ahead and see if she really deserves to be what she really is then.

* * *

Uni's POV

...

"Ugh... I said some really nasty things to Nepgear, didn't I...? She's been through so much, too... I get it. I was told to stay behind because I wasn't strong enough to be of help to the others... If I had gone, I would've made their jobs even harder, rather than easier..." I said as I muttered to myself.

"But... But that's why I'm trying so hard to become way stronger! What'll I do if I run into Nepgear again...?"

Before I could take another step, from out of the bushes a dark blue sphere shot out. I barely dodged it because it was like it had been shot from a cannon.

I quickly shot towards to bushes and thought to have terminated the attacker. But I saw a shadow came out from the bushes and I started shooting at him. He's still dodging and getting on my nerves. Who is this guy? I shot a bullet at him once more. He disappeared in thin air before the bullet touched him. This guy... I can tell he's very powerful.

* * *

 **[Initiating Combat Mode | BGM: Right Behind You Remix]**

* * *

"I'm right behind you." He said just behind my ear.

I leapt away from the guy and didn't hesitate to shoot. But again, he seemed to phase through them or... He has a top notch reaction time meaning he could either redirect the bullets. But before I could think of anything else. "He" shot another dark blue sphere.

"Don't overthink too much or your opponent will take advantage of it."

"Yes, but giving advice would also give your opponent advantage." I decided to shoot a purpose blank. That's when he blinked, so I shot again and he was hit.

"That's... actually a decent way to attack." He paused in his stupor but snapped out of it not a second longer.

This time he rushed at me. A jumped back to shoot at him.

The guy had stopped and shot an energy wave at me.

He then blinked right in front of me reaching for my face it seems. I retaliated in advance as a kicked him in the gut. Which made him stagger backwards.

Seeing how he's taking it seriously, I decided to go HDD.

I sniped at him almost instantly after my transformation.

"Haha... Not bad." He said.

"Shut up. I'm going to finish this... Whoever you are."

* * *

 **"But of course... We can't finish this without the final act!"**

 **[Power Surge]**

 ***Sparks of electricity fly in the air.**

* * *

I prepared myself for whatever he's going to try next.

* * *

 **[EXE Drive: "It's Time..."]**

 **Special Effect: It can be launched in different ways,  
Example: 1) Shot as a classic charged shot. 2) Shot from all directions and the user as middle. 3) Projectile shot to the skies and splits.  
(If Option 3 has been used it can be controlled manually with the user's hand(s), but duration lasts only a total of 10 seconds.)**

* * *

My opponent lifted his hand up with his sphere of energy and shot to the sky.

All he did next was put his hand down and smirked. I was confused till I heard some sort of whistling noise as if something was going fast from...

"Above!" When I realized it, my eyes widened and looked up. Instead of the one sphere he shot, there were several.

I decided that I should shoot all of it before it lands to the ground, and I did.

What I didn't expect is for him to blink in front of me while putting something right at my face.  
It looked like a black and blue energy sphere with rings that seem to flip and rotate. That's when it exploded, the pain felt... wrong.

Because of that it made me revert out of HDD. It's bad news especially there's still the threat. I'm sorry Noire, I failed yet again...

* * *

 **[Conflict Resolved | End BGM]**

* * *

"Well... It seems you did well. Not bad." He said from behind me once again.

"Wh-What are you talking about...?" I asked confused.

"Say... Aren't you going to meet someone today?" He answered and gave me a hint. That reminds me... I was supposed to get a bodyguard today. Wait... Is he saying that he's my bodyguard?

"Hey, lower your gun I'm just testing you earlier." ... Uh, what?

"Testing me?" I asked him for confirmation.

"Testing you, to see how well you could defuse a situation like a fight, it seems you did well." He simply closes his eyes and shrug.

"Anyways introduction. My name is Forte. Starting here I will be your bodyguard." He held is hand out for a handshake. He looked... annoyed saying that last part.

I shook his hand, putting all hostility against him away.

"My name is Uni." He smirked yet again. I was confused why but, before I could even think about it. We were back at the Basilicom.

"Wha- How can you teleport us here? I didn't see you use anything!" I asked him.

"Now there's a reason how I dodged your bullets. It was because I was manipulating time. How I dodged your bullets was because I was delaying the bullets for a bit." So that's how he could dodge my bullets.

"Well, get some rest tomorrow, we'll start your next quest when you can." With that he disappeared, leaving small pixels of blue light.

* * *

 _ **Welcome back to... XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Hello readers! Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Now to those who aren't new to my story here's what has been changed!**

 **Forte: Operators. List of edits please.**

 **[ -Changes on lines and edited grammar.]  
[ -Fight scene still short but had been extended.]  
[ -Changed the description on Forte's hair.]  
[ -Very small change to Forte's attitude.]  
[ -Completely fused the supposed Chapter 2.5 to this chapter. Making it one of the longest chapters in the story.]**

 **XenoVise: That seems to be it. Well I'll be seeing you next chapter!**

 _ **[Hm. Hello. Your. Connection. Is. Gone.]**_


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Third and Fourth Despaired Boys

Third Person POV (Focused on The Third and Fourth Despaired Boys)

Before these two were despaired, in Lowee they both had reputations that the locals know about. Reputations of trouble and help. You see one of the two makes trouble and the other helps. And sometimes they do both. Or the opposite.

Once more I'm off track again. They were going for a walk with their parents it was nice. Until something happened. There were several explosions. One was meant for the boys but their parents pushed them away and took it instead.

Afterwards the two were still crying. They both buried their parents and made graves for them. This burned agony into them.

The years pass, they were living as servants, butlers, slaves, etc. To look like the part, both of their hair are pretty much the same as they have a very casual style of hair and is very tidy, that you wouldn't find a stray strand of hair from them and their last synonymous appearance is their eyes being black with white around the pupil of the eye.  
For the differences, one has black hair and the other white, one has a white waistcoat but the other having the opposite color, the tie is also like the latter, though the gloves, one had white on their left hand and the other being the opposite from the former. To complete the look both wears trousers with very loose cuffs (with opposite colors once again), with shoes (WITH opposite color as well).

At least they were treated nicely in those years. But they had to end.

More years pass and they were treated cruelly.

Both think how they were still alive.

Then they had enough. They broke the "chain" the bound them.

And ran away.

* * *

Third Despaired Boy's POV

Finally... We've finally killed them and got to run away.

We're free from them. It feels nice. My brother and I had decided to stop by in a building. From the outside it looks like an Ice Castle. There are maids running around it seems.

"So, what now Leo?" My brother, Leon asked me.

"I guess we have to, take some food and get out." I said, answering his question.

For every maid that carries would come through here we would take some, wrap it with plastic then put it in our bag.

When we had enough and just about when we were about to go out through the window...

"Hold it! Who are you?"

When I looked back, I saw two girls about our age. Seems to be twins as well.

"People who are about to go out this window." We both said as we leaped out of the window.

"Hey! Come back!" Said the one with long hair.

We bot landed on our feet, even though it was quite a long fall. Just when we were about to run...

"Do you really think you can run away from us?"

"Because we caught up to you!"

I whipped my to the direction of the voice. It was the both of them again. Except. They look different. They...

These two are goddesses! Then that means we stole from the Basilicom!?

"They're goddesses Leo."

"What makes you think I don't know...?" I sighed.

"I guess we might as well fight." My brother looked at me as if I were crazy.

I gave him a look that says "I know. Alright?"

Nonetheless he got ready.

* * *

 **[Initi** **ating Combat Mode | BGM: Vim and Vigor]**

* * *

"Oh so you want to fight? We'll give you a fight then." Said the one that has pink hair.

"Uh-huh. We'll stop you before you go somewhere else." Said the one that has blue hair.

"It's not like we were going to run away." I said.

"Yeah we'll stay and fight." Said Leon.

It started off as Leon shot his pistols towards the two. Then he dashed to them tried to hit them. But he missed.  
He then jumped backwards while shooting at them once more.

I followed up with shooting some cannonballs. It only grazed him. I then dashed towards Leon.

That's I was just behind him and stepped on his back to give me a boost upwards. Then I started to bombard them with my cannon though they were dodging. As I landed, we saw that it was a "check" though not quite checkmate but, I was on one side and Leon is in the opposite. We both smirked.

* * *

 **Then by instinct I readied my cannon as he readied his pistols.**

 **[Power Surge]**

 **... Even if it is instinct we both knew what each other was going to do.**

* * *

"You know what to do right Leon?"

"Heh it feels like I can read your mind!"

* * *

 **[EXE Drive: Burstfire Party]**

 **Special Effect: Damage is always over 50% or more of both user's attack.  
Requires: Two people.**

* * *

I started launching my cannonballs to the sky and it was now heading towards the ground. When those were just about to hit the ground... They "froze" in place.  
Then Leon shoots the cannonballs creating massive explosions. And for the finale we started charging our weapons, then we released it to shoot a charge shot.

It exploded on contact with the goddesses.

"Checkmate." I said.

"Definitely." Said Leon.

Just as we were about to run off...

 **[SP Skill: Ice Coffin]** "Ice Coffin!"

Hearing those words our bodies were shrouded in ice. Except for our heads.

* * *

 **[Conflict Resolved | End BGM]**

* * *

"You think you could escape, huh?"

"Too bad... You're both wrapped in ice." They said.

"Now what to do with you both?"

What's gonna happen? My brother and I are trapped in a cage of ice. And we both couldn't do anything becausethisiceisreallyreallythickandit'sobviousI-

"Oh, I know Ram! How about we... Let them in the Basilicom?" Eh?

"What? We're letting them in?"

"Well... I think the reason why they were stealing food is because they have nowhere to go or... Something else."

"Maybe we should. Good idea I guess. They might be helpful as well!"

... Eh?

* * *

"So you're saying we're letting these two kids work for the Basilicom?" I'm guessing this is the Oracle.

"Yes!"

"They had nowhere to go..."

"Hm... Let me think about it. Rom, Ram can you go outside and play? I'll have a little talk with these two boys."

"Ok Mina!" Said Rom and Ram.

As they were told, they went out playing in the snow.

Then the Oracle turned to us.

"Those two want to keep you both in, to what reason I do not know. However, I must see for myself if you should be here. It'll take some time, would that be okay with you?"

"That's fine with us." Leon answered.

 **[Sometime Later]**

"Hmm... Alright I guess I can let you in. But do not make too much trouble. Or... Else."

"Yes Mina." I'd rather not find out what that last part is. Especially since I just felt a chill... Mostly from her as the source...

"Very well. I'll appoint you two as company for the CPU Candidates. I'm sure you met them."

"We have." I answered.

"Go on. Take some quests and look after them. Maybe they could make friends with you two." She said as she placed a smile on her face.

"We promise that we will protect them in any way!" Said Leon.

"We won't break it. Otherwise it would've been pointless anyway." I finished.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Welcome back to... Xenstation!**_

 **XenoVise: Hello all!**

 **Edit Page here!**

 **[ -Minor changes to script]  
** **[ -Added requirement to the [EXE Drive: Burstfire Party]  
** **[ -Minor changes to battle scene]**

 **That's all! Bye!**

 ** _[Wow. This is one of the shortest Author's notes that I placed in this story.]_**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How unfortunate... And odd.

Corin's POV

After the incident in Lowee, we had to move on to Leanbox as we had nothing else left to do in Lowee.  
The last nation to visit. Also our last CPU candidate to find.  
Let's just hope it goes way more smoother than our last ones.

* * *

 **[Location: Leanbox]**

* * *

Finally we had arrived in Leanbox's streets.  
It does seem peaceful, must've have no problems at all I guess.  
Anyways as we enter through the Basilicom it seems busy as is. Everyone's moving due to doing their work but one.

"Hello? Oh, I see someone. Are you Miss Chika Hakozaki?" Nepgear asked the lady with green hair.

...

No response. Huh, I'm pretty sure she should've heard that.

"Um, Miss Chika? Maybe I'm wrong...?"

Then the said person finally noticed Nepgear speaking to her.

"Huh? What the he- O-Oh, yeah. My name's totally Chika Hakozaki."

They're acting kind of... Odd. Oh well better let this slide off.

"Perchance, are you... Nepgear?" Said lady asked.

"Wow, I'm really happy that I've become so recognizable!"

"Huh? Uh, well.. No, you're not, but..."

Hm? Now this raises a question... Didn't the Oracle herself called Nepgear over? Odd...

"Of course she recognized you, silly. She asked for you to come see her, right, Ge-Ge?" Said Compa.

Am, I the only one who just noticed that last line by Chika?  
Maybe IF realized that... But oh well I don't know.

"Hehehe. Yeah, you're right." Replied Nepgear.

"I did?" This Oracle had no idea what she did before? Wow.

"Yes. Histoire said that you wanted me to come and see you, so, um, here I am!" Nepgear explained to the, "Oracle that had forgotten what she wanted with her".

"See... you? Oh, yeah, that's right! Jeez, yeah, awesome. I really needed to see you and crap."

Oh yeah you totally "realized" that now "Miss Chika".

"Uh... Well, not to sound rude, but why did you want Nepgear here so bad?" Asked IF

"Uhhhhh... Ummmm... Oh, right! I wanted you to help me get rid of a real annoying monster."

Hearing that, I was forced to mentally facepalm.

"You called her all the way here for a simple monster slaying quest." IF deadpanned.

Wow. Just wow, if they say something about a dogoo I'm gonna-

"Uhhhh, well... Leanbox's CPU Candidate is away for a while right now, so it's a struggle for us to defend against even a dogoo."

... I stand corrected.

"And that's why I was hoping for the help of the battle-seasoned CPU Candidate, Nepgear."

An Oracle. "Subtly" calling her nation useless.

"G-Goodness! She just called me battle-seasoned! I'm flattered, but I'm still just a rookie..."

Wow... I am disappointed with this charade. Rather, why am I still sticking to this charade even?

"No need to be modest, you broad. Er, so anyway, show off your skills against the monster found nearby."

"Broad"? Now where have I heard that before...? Oh yeah. I'm very sure I heard that word in every nation by now from the same person.

"I don't think it'll pose much of a threat for someone with as much presence and personality as Nepgear."

More Flattery from this "Oracle".

"G-Golly, I'm probably blushing so hard right now... Okay, leave it all to me!"  
Nepgear was about to go till I nudged IF with my elbow.

She didn't know why I did that at first but quickly realized what I meant.

"Um, Nepgear, we have to ask her some questions too, remember?" IF reminded our Purple Candidate here.

"O-Oh, of course. We came here to request aid from Leanbox's Mascot."

Such an important question, I don't know how you forgot that.

"Would you be able to help us locate it?"

If I didn't know better she would say yes.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll tell you where it is when you get back, all right?"

Sure... If my sarcasm was alcohol, I'm pretty sure everyone in this room would be drunk.

"Whoa, that was easy." A small comment from Red who joined us after our first fight with "Underling".

"How co-opera-tative!" Said Compa.

"Thank you very much! Oh, but if we took the Mascot, wouldn't Leanbox be in danger?"

"Meh, ain't a big deal. I mean, it's just a Mascot, so take it, if you want it, I guess."

"Just a mascot". Wow I don't know how this imposter hadn't gotten caught for not being the real deal.

My eyes caught IF's. She's in the same predicament as I am.

"Wow, that's a relief to hear. Okay, I'm gonna go show that monster how tough and cool I am!"

And Nepgear got over confident.

"Yeah, sure. I look forward to hearing some good news real soon."

You mean bad news for us? Then we left.

"Hey. Did anyone else get the feeling that something was off back there?" Asked IF.

"Huh? What do you mean, "off"?" Asked Nepgear having actual no idea about it.

"I thought it was obvious like bright daylight. Remember how when we asked for the Mascot in every other nation? We have to go through many troubles through it. But today seemed, easier." I pointed out.

"Yeah, plus she hardly sounded professional, and gave us info without any resistance. Something about her attitude doesn't sit right with me." Added IF.

"Iffy, Cory, it's very rude to judge Miss Chika by using each and one of your own standards." Said Compa.

"No, she was really sketchy, nyu." Said Broccoli, the person who fixed the Lowee Mascot before.

Huh. Good to see there are people who aren't too gullible.

"But an Oracle's an Oracle. They're not allowed to be bad people, right?" Asked Red though a little unsure.

"Unless it's an imposter." I replied.

"Maybe you're both being too critical of her." Said Nepgear.

"Better safe than sorry. Don't let your guards down till we know exactly what's going on here." Said IF

"True, although she did mention the CPU Candidate being away. Why didn't we ask that question before...?" I raised a question.

"Well. I have a feeling we may meet her soon enough." Replied IF.

Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

When we came back in the Basilicom, there was no such sign of the Oracle. Odd.

Of course we went back out.

Anyways Later that night.

"We just need one more solid piece of information to make our case..." Said IF.

"S-Still, we can't say for certain that Miss Chika is in the wrong, can we." Asked Nepgear.

"But Miss Chika isn't even around to see how bad things are..." Replied Compa.

Then.

"Hi, everyone! Listen to my song!" We suddenly heard these words from where exactly?

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Asked Nepgear.

"If I didn't know better. I'd say there's a concert up." I said.

"Whoa, a street concert! We're gonna watch okay!?" Said Red being excited.

"But there's no time for- Ugh, well, not like we have any more leads at the moment." Said IF.

"Knowing when to rest is very important for your health." Added Compa.

Well, why not?

* * *

 **[More Timeskips.]**

* * *

I had found group of people belonging to the ASIC faction. Though I had already detained most of them.

I might've had missed some, but there's this last one I see. That one had went through the bush.

I ran and preparing preparing my sword to slash as the bush was rustling.

I swung. And clashed with a spear?

"You found me, I guess. Smart, checking the perimeter before going to free your comrades."

From what he can see was a young woman. She had neatly straight blonde hair that reached to her back.  
She wore a white tank top with a dark green skirt and white stockings with dark green shoes.

She was currently staring at me seriously with her vibrant green eyes.  
I then realize what she had said.

"What? I'm not with them."

Before I could say anything else, she put her hand up as in to say stop.

"No chit chat, I want you to drop the sword now." I blinked once, twice.

There's really no need to not comply.

"Alright..."

I took a step back. Then I slowly put down my sword.

A smile finds its way to her face. It was of relief.

"See? Not that hard."

And what now?

"Now, you're getting tied up like all your little buddies."

She uses her spear to cut down a vine, assumingly to tie me up.

"But, again. I'm not with them."

She didn't reply as she reaches out to my sword with her spear to knock it away from me.  
She then stores it away in her inventory.

"Save it for later."

She then proceeds to tie my hands behind me. I only sighed and accepted to be detained.  
If she was from ASIC I would've rebeled. But this one would just be one of Leanbox's Guild personnel.  
After all it is a misunderstanding... Right?

My thoughts get cut off as I get shoved.

"Get a move on. You're coming back with me, you seem... Different."

And so we had started walking. Toward Leanbox I presume.  
Curious about what she meant, I just asked;

"In what way?"

She paused.

"Nevermind that. I'll come back and round up your mates back there. If they haven't scarpered like the cowards they are."

"Yeah, _sure_..."

"Hm? What was that?"

"It's _nothing_ really."

She started to get frustrated if only a little, her face tells it all.

"Ok. What was it that you were plotting back at that camp?"

I blanked.

"... What."

She's still on this?

"And what _gave_ you the idea I was camping...? Besides, I only stumbled upon this small event."

She raised an eyebrow, before rolling her eyes.

"Sure..."

I gave a deadpan stare in turn.

The girl only gazed over him seriously.

"Tell me the truth now and I won't have to force it out of you later."

With heavy sarcasm dipped in my voice, I only said;

"I only happened to be in this predicament. We both clashed, and we're where we are right now."

I made sure to make it sound as if I was taunting her.

In return she hits my shins with the shaft of her spear.

Very hard.

"My shins!? WHY."

It hurts. What did I do to deserve this?

"Oops~."

Saying "oops" in a "sweet" tone, does NOT help lady! What is that spear's shaft made of anyway!?  
We both stayed silent for a bit. Until she started speaking once more.

"Anyways, you guys normally put up more of a fight. You guys would do something like, thrashing, trying to escape, try catch me off guard or use a very cheesy- I mean cheap tactic. Are you some sort of a defect or what?"

My deadpan stare returns.

"Again. I'm not with them."

"Yes, yes I heard you the first time, saying it more isn't going to make me believe it."

To poke fun at her...

"I'm not with them."

She didn't react the way I wanted her to.

"Even if that were true, you still look like you could have put up a lot more of a fight. Or... Am I overestimating you?"

"Do you not know, what you know about me, that I only know for myself? Oh wait, of course not."

I only confused her.

"Nevermind. Don't bother if you can't get it."

We kept walking.

"I thought the nation was mostly clear of you guys. Until I today."

"Wow, it's not like you decided to "seek and destroy" what you can find of them right?"

Sarcasm was tinged in that sentence.

She only rolled her eyes

"Well here we are." She waves her spear in the general direction of the Basilicom.

"We're here already? Wow. Say where are the other ones that you decided to take?"

She looked confused.

"Other ones?"

No. Please don't tell me that-

"What, don't tell me you didn't take the other ASIC people where we met?"

She only scoffed.

"I'll go back for them right after I drop you off, plus why are you so concerned?" She said with narrow eyes.

"So you are stupid. Gee it would take a miracle for them to still be there."

There was a bounty of sarcasm in that sentence with a side of a deadpanned stare.

"Hey, you just worry about yourself"

As she paused in her sentence, I found myself looking at the blade of her spear. Which was pointing at my neck.

"Much wow." I said in a mocking voice.

"Stop if you value your life."

She's getting agitated. Finally. Though...

"Are you really gonna execute me in public? In your, what I'm assuming is your home nation?"

I paused to give her time to think about it. She didn't, I continued.

"What are they gonna say about one of them executing someone in public?"

"It would be in the interests of defending the nation."

"Think that way and they would leave the nation and... I'm pretty sure the CPU wouldn't approve of your actions."

One of the biggest mistakes I might have done.

 **[SP Skill: Sylhet Spear]**

I can't move my limbs.

* * *

 _ **Get Teased!  
**_ _ **You were left in a cliffhanger!  
But now, Welcome Back to... XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Hey guys! Sorry this one took long and sorry as I left this cliffhanger here. I decided to do one and see how well I could make one. It seems I can! At least in my opinion.**

 **Corin: If you are looking for the changes/notes here it is.**

 **[ -Small edits here and there.]  
[ -Fight scene has been removed for it being unreasonable overall.]  
[ -Corin can be very sarcastic and is shown.]  
[ -Fight scene had been replaced with a conversation with a detained Corin and a girl.]  
[ -There's a cliffhanger.]**

 **XenoVise: That's all folks!**

 _ **[Connection disconnected. Next Chapter?]**_


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 _ **XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Hello everyone! Nice to see you guys again, especially of how I really update slow. Well sorry for the inconvenience, my internet kinda died for the last month.**

 **Corin: Well that is understandable. I mean you can't even make an update of this story without wifi.**

 **XenoVise: Oh yeah! I forgot! The OC Lena (The Leanbox Candidate) is owned by my good friend Ankylosaurus379! Even though they don't have much content, they only have the appearance of his two OCs, and Lena's info is there.  
But the thing is that they only placed the details in Lena's human form so uh, sooner or later they'll have the goddess form of their OC up there so yeah.  
** **Anyways without wasting anymore time let us go!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dogoos, Dogoos and more!

 **(A/N: I bet you guys know what this means.** ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴ **)**

Corin's POV

Just as I was running back to Leanbox, I saw Underling ran past on the other side of the path I'm running on.

I paused for a few minutes, then saw the group I was travelling with. I blinked twice. Then followed afterwards. It did not took too long to catch up to them.

"So what's the situation?" I said while I caught up with them.

"Underling was pretending to be the Oracle of Leanbox like a few of us suspected. And now we're here running" Said IF.

I sighed.

"Well that had happened. But no seriously where is Underling headed towards to?" I asked wondering about that.

"I don't really know, that's why we are following her." IF answered.

"I see..." I replied.

"By the way who is the person behind you Cory?" asked Compa.

"That's just silly, if there was a person behind me then I kno-"

As I was saying that, I looked back to see if there are any person behind me. There is one.

"Oh this is, a person I just bruised up. AKA Lady Green Sister." I replied bluntly. At that moment the rest were just shocked.

"First of all, that wasn't bruising and second, mind introducing me? Actually, nevermind no time for introductions let's go kick some ASIC butt!" She said as she charges ahead of the group.

I sighed.

When we got there, the rest of the group stopped in front of the entrance.

"So through this tunnel then?" I asked.

"Guess so." Replied the Green Candidate.

I tried going through. Key word "tried", because I got blasted off from where I was and I was skidding on the ground.  
After that I stood back up.

"Wow, Do you not know anything? You always fire down the tunnel first." The Green Candidate deadpanned.

I look back to where I was blasted from, it had pixels indicating a barrier there.

"Why don't you all go through? I don't think I'm able to go through." I said ignoring the Green Candidate.

"But it wouldn't make sense for us to go through if you can't get through, nyu." Said Broccoli as she was confused about my statement.

I pointed to the Green Candidate passing through already. The others were confused but went through anyway.

Soon I was the only who has to go through the entrance of said dungeon.

"Cory, are you gonna stand there? You're going to be left behind if you don't catch up." Said Compa whilst turning around to me seeing that I was knocking the barrier and got shocked mildly.

"It doesn't seem like I'd be able to go through with this obstacle in the place. I'll try to look for another way." I said as she nodded and started walking back to the group.

* * *

 **Later...**

After waiting for a while I could get through the barrier now, which means I was able to catch up with the group once more. Though... Let's just say they were... "Gooey" when I got there...

A few of amount of the group were either traumatized, shivering or something else. I look behind me to see the Leanbox Candidate shivering.  
Must've been something uncomfortable if it was dogoos.

Anyways after running around and killing leftover monsters, we reached a volcanic place as there were lava underneath the ground we're on.

"I spy someone trapped over there!" Red pointed to the jail cell across the other room.

"Miss Chika!" The Green Candidate ran over to the jail cell to see that an Oracle is there leaning on the wall and seems to be tired of sorts. She then of course destroyed the door of the cell.

When I got there, I saw both the Candidate and Cave beside the real Chika.

"Are you alright, Chika?" Asked Cave as she was concerned about her.

"Oh... Lena...? Cave...?" The said Oracle is starting to wake up, but she seems tired.

"Pull yourself together. We'll help you escape from here." Said Cave.

"If you get over here now I'll make it quick to get us out of here." The Green Candidate suggested.

"No, don't worry about me... The flame of life within me is about to be snuffed out...  
Yes... My only regret... is that I was unable to see both Vert before my untimely demise..." Dear goddess, we have a drama queen over here...

"No! You can't die now!" Said Nepgear who hasn't caught on.

"There is no cause for distress. She is using her unparalleled talent at "BS-ing" us right now." Cave sighed after saying that.

"E-Excuse me!? How heartless! I... I really am on the verge of death here... Uh, *cough, cough*" The said Oracle retorted mildly.

I simply facpalmed, literally this time around.

"Don't facepalm, help!" It seems the Leanbox Candidate did not catch on either or hear what Cave said earlier... Or very gullible.

"She doesn't seem to be on the verge of death. Doesn't look that way to me at all." Said IF after sighing.

The Green Candidate breaks Chika's bindings and lifts her to her shoulder.

"There's no use, I'm telling you... I can't move a single finger. Just leave me behind, and-"

"Just stop there, or would you rather be 6 feet beneath the ground inside a coffin buried? Because the way you act means that you're dying to get inside one of those." I interrupted not wanting to hear anymore of that... "BS".

"*Sigh* Fine. Jeez you really like to take out the fun out of things don't you?" She said finally stopping.

* * *

 _ **Welcome** **b** **ack to XenStation!**_

 **Corin: It seems the chapter is done for today. Though the author did get delayed many times. Most of it was because of laziness.**

 **XenoVise: No objection there, I was very lazy. But! I promise to update as much as I can. So it won't be those waiting for 1 month for a chapter thing.**

 **Corin: And by the way... " inside a coffin buried? Because the way you act means you're dying to get inside on of those."? *Sigh* Must you also pun in this story?**

 **XenoVise: Well why not. Anyways here we are at the end finally. So see ya again!**

 **[ _Disconnected..._ ]**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
**

* * *

 **XenoVise: I'm sorry! Gomen!** **Toutes mes excuses! Vergib mi- *Explosion***

* * *

 **Rebooting...**

 **Organizing...**

 **Connecting...**

 **Now online!**

 **(Take 2!)**

* * *

 _ **XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Well... Sorry about this huge gap of delay... Uh wifi failed me too many times but anyways! But hey! This is the host of XenStation!**

 **Leo & Leon: And we are today's commentors.**

 **XenoVise: Surprised that Corin's not here? Well the next scene IS a Lowee scene so...  
I thought to change the character POV to our Loweean monochrome butlers.**

 **Leo: I'm kinda disappointed from your laziness. But! Putting that aside shall we get the story moving?**

 **XenoVise: Alrighty then! We'll be right back at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wait... Rom is sick!?

Leon's POV

"So girls, what do you want to have today?"

"Hot Chocolate!" The Loweean Candidates answered my question in unison.

I raised a brow. Then smiled.

"Well I guess making Hot Chocolate won't hurt me at all so fine. I'll be back ok?" I said as I went out the room.

But came back saying;  
"And you may as well go outside and play. I think Hot Chocolate would be a small bit better when you're cold. That way you wouldn't have to wait long for your drinks to cool down."

Both Candidates nodded to me and ran past me. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.

When I arrived, I saw my older brother there washing plates and dishes, etc.

"Oh, Leon. We're going outside about an hour from now for a quest."

I was confused. We were supposed to do that about an hour now?

"Yes. Yes we were." My brother replies.

"My mouth was running again wasn't it..."

He only gave a nod as he placed the things he was washing to the correct places.

"Besides. It was those two that requested it."

I 'Ahhhh'ed in realization.

* * *

Leo's POV

Not too long ago we had left the Basilicom to go to the guild and left the guild itself to attend to our quests.  
(Only after the CPU Candidates had finished their mugs of Hot Chocolate.)

Been a while since we actually had one (or more), but if it gets their shares up then it's fine.

I mean we wouldn't want them to be sick from the lack of shares right?

That. Would be Lowee's Crisis.

And to prevent a possibility of that happening we are now going for our quests.

And now here we are finishing our last quest in the list; Mob/Monster Clearing.

Now while I'm doing my current inner monologue right now.

All of these mobs include; The usual Dogoo, Pixelvaders and one Fenrir.

Now. The Fenrir itself is just hidden, but I caught a glimpse of it.

Then again... This is what all Fenrirs do in a daily basis really. It seems the dogoos think that it would be a a good idea to attack me in a circle formation.

Well if you remember who is who between my brother and I, you will know I have cannon in hand that shoots explosive shells, meaning "AoE(/Area of Effect) BS" when I shoot out the current ammo I have.

Of course I fired my cannon and deleted the dogoos in the process.

* * *

 **[SP Skill: Lance Bullet]**

 **Special Effects: Damage = User's Attack - Target's 30% Defense.**

* * *

 ***BANG***

I whipped my head to my right and found out that Leon's pixelvaders decided to do a similar plan to my dogoos.  
Similar as in those ones did a vertical line position, but it was a mistake as that SP Skill always goes through targets.

"This is pretty much easy as pie!" Leon commented.

Yeah no kidding...

I heard something that would be described as... Ice growing in size behind me. I looked behind to see what was it, but then said iceberg got exploded.  
I only caught a small blur of a monster that I couldn't identify in time. But I looked to one of the CPU Candidates and found Ram smirking? Or was she smiling? It was inbetween both really.

"Remember to also look out for yourself, ok Leo?" She added shortly after she noticed I was looking at her.

I gave a quick smile and a thumb up to her and back shooting or giving these mobs a case of blunt force trauma.

Though when we were nearly done the Fenrir decided to show up... And and it was seriously huge, also resilient. Man no wonder this is an urgent type of quest.

"Hey you two! Rom and I have a plan, so get over here!" Both Leon and I did so while keeping the fenrir at bay.

 **[SP Skill:]**  
" **Go For it!** " The Lowee Candidates said in unison as some sort of aura coated both of us.

With this, I feel more light and something else I wasn't able to describe... But I'm guessing they raised our agility and our accuracy though, because I'm hitting more of my shots now.

"It's a stat boost to help you both." Rom clarified the SP Skill.

"Now we'll try to also help you so you won't get the spotlight all to yourself." Ram remarked. She'll never change much will she?

 **[SP Skill:]  
** " **E-Force Blizzard!** "  
The Candidate twins made a dome of ice which soon exploded into tiny pieces, this act staggered the fenrir which gave enough time for an opening.

* * *

 **[SP Skill: Heavy Dart]**

 **Special Effect: Faster reload speed and faster firing speed, after the first hit the damage for the next shot will be reduced by -10%.**

* * *

 **[SP Skill: Lance Bullet]**

We both fired of our SP Skills to the fenrir, which landed and with that the last mob had bursted into pixels.

I released a breath of relief. "Finally... That took too long. I guess we can go back and complete it now huh?" Leo asked for confirmation.

"Yeah and after that we can go back to the Basilicom so we can play some games!" Ram stated with excitement clearly in her eyes.

"Uh huh... That'd be nice." Contrary to Rom's tone her face also has excitement clearly on her face.

"Alright, Leon pack up whatever clips you dro-, nevermind you're already doing it." I said as he was already collecting said clips.

We had finally arrived to the guild and had finished the mob clearing quest.  
Though... On our way back...

"Leo...?" I turned to her direction (since I was looking around as a cautious act,) at Rom with her half closed eyes. I could feel my worry rising.

So naturally I asked; "Is something wrong?"

"My head... Hurts..." As soon as she said that last word she started falling forward, I got to her in time to stop her falling. I placed my right hand on her forehead... It was abnormally hot. Ignoring everything else I ran to the Basilicom carrying Rom bridal-style.

I could hear the confused shouts of Leon and Ram. The former quickly giving a piggyback ride to Ram and ran to where I'm heading.

"Hey! What are you doing dummy!? Why are you running so fast!? Is Rom sick!?" Is what I heard from both of them when Leon caught up. Though from that last sentence, they went silent. I looked at them both with a somber look confirming it.

We stopped at the Basilicom entrance. We were in luck as the Oracle was there.  
She looks to our direction and simply asked; "What happened?"

* * *

 **[Insert huge timeskip.]  
**

* * *

Leon's POV

I had heard good news from the Oracle that the Planeptune Candidate and her group had made enough Shares to make a Sharicite. It was a real relief hearing that, Lowee would start crumbling down if Rom wasn't treated within deadline.

While I was sweeping the floor with a broom, it was then I heard... Something fell? It came from Rom and Ram's bedroom...  
Once I took a step a huge gust of wind briefly went by, guessing it's my brother I followed in his trails. By the time I had gotten there Leo had his ear on the door, we heard shouting from an unfamiliar voices from the door. This means that someone there isn't where they're supposed to be. I look to my counterpart and saw him looking back at me.

"We'll kick the door open, also give me one pistol considering that I could blow up the whole thing using my cannon, but Rom is in there so I can't." He whispered to me not trying to alert anyone inside the room.

I gave him one of my pistols and kick the door open.

I see a woman with a very pale skin complexion and she's wearing an ASIC uniform.

"You don't belong here. You're currently trespassing." I said pointing my gun at her.

"Rom! Are you okay?" I tilt my head slightly to my left and from the corner of my eyes I see Ram entering in with other people (which I'm guessing is the group that helped gathering Shares) from the corner of my eyes.

"Here comes the broad brigade... and two wimps with lame guns. Both right in cue, latter being unexpected. Frickin' chore..." The intruder said with annoyance in her tone.

"What are you doing here? Get away from Rom, now!" A girl with lilac hair said in a demanding voice.

"Yeah, okay. Feel free to convince her to leave my side, chumps." She said with an aggravating smirk on her face.

I hid my gritted teeth.

"Hug." W-What? Infront of my own eyes Rom proceeds to hug the intruder...

What!? **WHADAF*****

* * *

 **(Take 3...)**

* * *

"Rom, what are you doing!? Don't hug our enemy, dummy!" Ram is currently confused with the current situation.

"Enemy, huh? Let's test her out... Hey, brat. Everyone wants to see you beat the crap out of your enemy." What is she do-

"`Kay."

... Did Rom just hit her sister!?

"Ow! Stoppit Rom, don't hit me!"

"Hahaha! Looks like the twerp sees you as her enemy now!" The intruder gloated.

"What, did you do to Rom?" My brother to my right asked as he takes a few steps whilst pointing my gun he's holding and stops as soon as he nearly gets to point blank. (Of course I did the same.)

"Brainwashing, duh. The brat was so weak without any Shares, it took hold right away." The intruder explained.

What!? But then...

"Brainwashing!? Corrupting the mind of a CPU is a capital offense!" Mina stated.

"Hell if I care! Time for me to go and get the rest of your stupid nation's Shares. C'mon brat!"

"`Kay..." Rom followed lifelessly...

They started to escape.

"Hey!" I shouted in rage as I stole my pistol of my brother and started shooting guns blazing.

 **[SP Skill: Lance Bullet]**

I shot off my SP Skill but Rom conjured up walls of ice. It went through the first one but it most likely didn't went through the third one. I didn't stop running, and when I got to the ice wall I started punching. But all it only did was that it made my hands bleed and cracked the wall. I did one last punch and the wall shattered, but they were long gone. Rom was gone.

I looked to my hands. They were very bloody, and then there's the white glove on my left hand...

I sighed and dropped to my knees.

Then someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my brother.

"We really couldn't do much. Yet that is, so how about we come up with a plan?"

* * *

 **[Timeskip 1 hour]**

* * *

Leo's POV

To think that this would happen after an hour... Rom in her HDD form is wrecking Lowee and we are getting people out of the area so no citizen would get in the middle of the fight that will happen soon.

"There you are!" I look ahead to see Nepgear found Underling from earlier.

"Ugh, it's the peanut gallery. Just when I was enjoying myself... Read the atmosphere, you idiots!" Said Underling.

"How could you say that you enjoy seeing this destruction?" 5pb. asked in disbelief.

"Give me back Rom, or else!" Ram started demanding back for her sister once again.

"Or else, what? You'll fight me? Okay, do your worst, shortstack. Just know that this kid is gonna act as my shield as soon as you try anything!" she taunted.

"You're cheating! Fight us like the underling you are, Underling!" Red also taunted.

"Don't try to piss her off. You ready, Gear?" So the plan is starting now is it?

"Yes. Taaaaake thiiiis!" Nepgear shouted as she activated the Sharicite which caused a glow for a brief moment.

"Oh s***, that's bright! Not. It was just a sparkle. Is that really all you got?" Ah, ignorance is such a bliss.

...

...

Silence.

"Please come back, Rom!" Nepgear pleaded.

"Tch! That was a bluff? You think you can reverse the brainwashing with a little pleading?" Underling gloated to our misfortune.

I sighed. I guess it didn't really do any-

"Ow... Owwwwww!" Wha- Rom!? So wait, it worked?

"Huh? Why're you screaming? Oh, come on. Don't tell me this is the `trying to come back` cliche!" Underling complained.

"It's working, but it needs one more push, nyu." Broccoli implied.

"Ram, Leo and Leon, talk to her!" Compa also implied.

We did what was suggested to us.

"It's me, Rom! Your super awesome twin sister, Ram! Say my name!" Ram pleaded with a small hint of desperation.

"R-Ram...?"

"Hey there's also me, Leon. The one gives you and your sister Hot Chocolate! Remember?" Leon joined in with helping Ram to help Rom come back to her senses.

"L-Leon...?"

"Did you forget about all three of us Rom? My name is Leo. This is the second time I have given my name. Do you still remember us all?"

I also joined in to help hoping she be set free completely after my sentence.

"Le-... o...?"

"C-Crap. If she snaps out of it, the boss is gonna have my head... H-Hey, we're leaving, brat! Hurry it up!" Underling shouted.

"Urrgh... `Kay..." As soon as she said the last word, they started running.

"Noooo! Wait, Rom!" Ram pleaded desperately.

"It's on the verge of wearing off. We can't back down now!" Said IF.

And with that we started running after them.

* * *

 _ **Welcome** **b** **ack to XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Heyo readers! I have come back from the dead to give the living a chapter.**

 **Leo: Today, we'll serve you a few A/N's. (Author's Notes.)**

 **Leon: Apparently, we have goal to get to chapter 10 this year or in January next year. We're currently on chapter 6, so 4 more chapters left.**

 **XenoVise: Also guys, I would like a few reviews of your thoughts in some chapters or the story itself, they do help with getting more chapters (Because motivation). But please, no flat out flaming. I will remove them. Also we'll be now logging off soon.**

 **Leo &Leon: So we'll see you next time to serve our next chapter. Goodbye!**

 **[** _ ***Error 404, No connection***_ **]**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 ** _XenStation!_**

 **XenoVise: Welcome back readers! Here with another chapter of HDN: Destinies.**

 **Leon: We're currently serving you chapter 7. This is the part where my brother and I meet Corin.**

 **Corin?: And we'll learn whatever I was even doing. And whatever happened to me.**

 **Leo: Anyways let's take it to the top! Take 1! Let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 7: These villains are getting TRICKY.

Corin's POV

Earlier we were supposed to get enough Shares for the CPU Candidates of Lowee to make a Sharicite. We already had made it and used it. I suggested if I could go in multiple quests that take in the same dungeon. The outcome for this would be increasing Lowee's Shares to stabilize the health of both Lowee Candidates.  
When I had returned and accepted the quest, Lowee was partially destroyed.

I didn't know what happened, so I asked the citizens. They all said one similar thing, that Rom attacked Lowee and ran away with some shady lady. The group I was travelling with went after them. Gladly one of them saw the direction of where the group went.

I give my thanks and ran to that direction. That lead me to a dungeon called Atari Marsh. I ran inside slaying any monster that gets in my way, such as the Meowvaders and the Harevaders.  
The monster slaying stalled me but I got there regardless.

As I got in the Depths part of Atari Marsh...  
I see the over there with the CPU Candidates of Lowee. But those eyes... Anyone can say that it's not normal.  
In fact everyone was fighting them. Even those two butlers I saw that directly serves the Lowee Candidates, it wouldn't take a genius to know that it;s mentally painful. I could see Rom incapacitated. While-

 **[EXE Drive: Mekara Beam!]**

Wait what the hell?

Broccoli literally shot lasers from her eyes at Ram and hit its mark. And then using that... Yellow bean bag? (IDK OK?) She levitated with it and when she was high enough she stopped the levitation and came crashing down with a green glyph below her. And it succeeded on incapacitating Ram.

Then a brief flash of light. It's the Sharicite alright.

From there I started walking towards them. But then stopped when a... huge metallic humanoid(...?) like lizard (that is sitting down) appeared out of nowhere.  
And with this I processed my brai-

...

 **WHAT THE $#!7?**

* * *

 **Nope. (Take 2.)**

* * *

Okay. So let me get this straight. This... "creature" had appeared out of nowhere and started spouting about "raising hands against these poor, defenseless cutie pies" and is now licking Rom and Ram... (Which is also somehow healing wounds too.)

And is also trying to get Broccoli... But says he's not "man" enough to care for three of them at once apparently...

"Playtime is over... Now I shall show my prowess to both my cutie pies and you old hags!" The said CFW... said.

"Hold it!" I said.

...

"Huh?" Was pretty much all of their responses.

"I already missed out a fight and it'd be really shameful if I just watch and not help your group over here and fight that weirdo over there. So, yeah I might as just fight that weirdo with you guys." I explained... Maybe?

"Uh... Who are you miss...?" Nepgear started a conversation.

And by the way... DID I MENTION I WAS CURRENTLY GENDERBENT RIGHT NOW? Even my clothes literally changed sizes to fit me...

"Uh... Yeah we'll talk about it later." I said awkwardly.

"She's right Gear, we got this psycho to deal with." Said IF.

"Fine! Go and join them! See if that changes anything." The CFW boasted.

* * *

 **[Initiating Combat Mode | BGM: FF7 Battle Theme {Remake}]**

* * *

 **[SP Skill: Ancient Stuff]**

RED started us off with an Attack Buff, then Nepgear went HDD. And we all started to attack. Our group was using their own means to attack. Like how IF is using her Qatars to stab or slash, or like how 5pb. is using her guitar and music to attack (she also kicks).

But this thing is tanky as hell. Gotta do something about it though...

Because it's gross getting licked by this opponent and taking damage from it it humiliating.  
As soon I said that Nepgear got licked and literally broke her HDD... And How Does That Work?

Before IF gets to be a victim of this perverse tongue I whacked it off it's course. And then it went for me... I also whacked it away.

 **[EXE Drive: R.E.D.]**

And RED decided to initiate her EXE Drive as she threw a silver frisbee with red colors at the edges to the CFW and literally rode while it was flying. She pulled out a red yoyo and begin to spin with the frisbee and attacking the creature like a spinning top. When she got off her frisbee her golden dragon spewed flames to the CFW. Lastly she brought out that ridiculously huge frisbee again and swung it down on the CFW.

 **[SP Skill: Lance Bullet]**

A bullet that looked a bit like a lance went by passing through the left side of my head. I looked back seeing a certain black cloaked butler shot it.  
I got my sword ready as flames coiled around the sword and a yellow orange aura coated said sword.

* * *

 **[SP Skill: Incendium Blade]**

 **Special Effect: Damage + 80% of user's defense.**

* * *

A jumped forwards and air dashed to the weirdo and I was coated with the same flames and yellow orange aura if it's anyone else looking at me, the aura would look like an arrow. I stabbed through this weirdo's head finishing whatever health he had left. And yet, I'm surprised he's not dead yet.

* * *

 **[Conflict Resolved | End BGM]**

* * *

"Wh-What!?" The CFW was surprised that he was defeated.

"No way! Boss, what gives?" Guess Underling didn't believe it either.

"I'm gonna rip that tongue right outta your face, you pervert!" Said Ram angrily.

"No mercy..." Even Rom is mad.

"It'd be best for him to be in pieces... Right Leon?" The white cloaked said to the now identified Leon.

"I agree Leo. He should **not** live." Leon said to Leo.

"Ahh, as I feared, I cannot do my worst against such cuties. But... This was fun. 'Till next time!"  
Sure, live out your current life right now. **BECAUSE YOU AIN'T LIVING THE NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU-**

* * *

 **WhatTheHell Corin... Or is it Cora? Huehuehue. (Take 3.)**

* * *

"Hey! Wait for me, boss!" Underling shouted as she ran.

"No running! Ugh!" Ram is currently frustrated as there are two tick marks on each side of her head.

...

"They're gone now... That was a difficult opponent..." 5pb. said feeling a little worried about that display of power. (... Even if it was a tongue that was used as a weapon...)

"Yeah, he was difficult to deal with in more ways than one." IF added.

"I just want to know if you two are okay, Rom and Ram." Said Nepgear whilst smiling as the conflict and the problems were done.

"Uh-huh... I can walk..." Rom smiled to assure everyone else.

"Goodie! The Sharicite worked." Compa pointed out. And I did forget about that.

"Sorry... I caused a lot of trouble..."

"You didn't do it. It's all that pervert's fault!" Ram assured her sister.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing." RED joined in.

"With that over, let's get back to the Basilicom. I bet the Oracle is beside herself with worry. But not before telling who you are." IF looked at me.

"Oh that's right who were you again miss...?" Nepgear started again. Boy, oh boy... This is gonna a pain.

"Uh.. W-Well now... You see... I'm _corin_..." I muttered the last part as I blushed in embarrassment.

"You're who?" IF pressed on.

So I decided to swallow up my pride of whatever I had as a male. And gathered some confidence.

"Like I tried to say. I, am Corin."

And then silence.

"Wait what?" Everyone was confused.

"You claim to be Cory? But he's a boy not a girl." Said the confused Compa.

"You can blame a potion that made me a female..." I said with annoyance on my face.

"Are you saying you are genderbent?" Cave asked my condition with a small smirk.

"... I have been pranked when I was doing a certain quest... But hey. At least I've gathered a decent amount of shares from it... EVEN if it was a prank. _they also said it will last a day or three._ " I muttered that last part to myself.

"So you've... Got pranked... Which... Made you a girl?" IF said while trying to contain her laughter, now that I look at it. Everyone was trying to do the same...

"So would that mean... Her name would be Cora...?" ... Even Nepgear was trying to contain it too...

Ugh. My luck. I just had to take the quest didn't I.

"She could also be my Wifey!" Now that triggered the laugh.

"Okay, okay! We have some business with the Lowee Oracle don't we? Jeez let's go." I said walking away.

* * *

 **[Later...]**

"Cora's" POV

"You're safe! Oh, thank heavens!" Mina said in joy.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, Rom no need to apologize again. It was never your fault." Leon lightly lectured and assured her.

"All's well that ends well. We're all done here." IF added.

"Words cannot express my gratitude." Said the Oracle.

"There's no need. But about the deal we made... Will you let Rom and Ram come with us?" Oh, so that's what it's about.

"About that Nepgear... I'm hesitant. They are still quite young... And they've proven to be nothing but a handful for your group... " Mina said with feeling a little worried.

"Meh! Not our fault! The bad guys were taking all our Shares! Besides, it's me and Rom's choice." Ram defended herself and Rom. Meaning they would want to come with us.

"Uh-huh."

"Your choice, huh?" RED probably spoke her thoughts out loud.

"We wanna make sure to beat up that gross perv with our own two hands! He brainwashed Rom, and licked us like a doggy! We aren't gonna forgive that, ever!"  
So that's one of their reasons...

"L-Licked you...?" Mina asked making sure she heard properly.

I could see the butlers turn and look at another direction in disgust. Probably from remembering about that weirdo.

"Please don't ask." 5pb. pleaded.

"Miss Nepgear helped us again... I wanna help her this time..." Rom revealed one of her reasons.

"Aww, Rom..." Nepgear smiled.

"Uh, maybe I could help her a little. But just a teeny-tiny bit, though." I sweatdropped a bit from what Ram said.

"Besides there's us two to look out for these two. So don't worry... Much." Said Leon as he put his right arm around his brother whilst dragging him in a bit.

Leo sighed. "True." He added.

"I see. Then you both have made up your minds about this." Said the Oracle.

"Yeah!" "Uh-huh..." Both Lowee Candidates remarked.

"Then I can do nothing to stop you. Please take care of them as if they were your own, Nepgear."

"O-Okay, I will. They'll be a huge help, I know it." The said Candidate answered.

"We can do more than help, duh! Leave the magic stuff to us, right, Rom?"

"I'll... Do my best..." She answered.

* * *

 **[At the Gates of Lowee.]**

3rd Person's POV

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"Histoire's calling. Hello, Nepgear speaking. Oh, listen to this, Histoire! Rom and Ram have decided to come with us and help out."

"How fortuitous. I can scarcely imagine what it took for those kids to accept your proposal." Said a masculine-like familiar voice.

"Wait... But my caller ID said... Is this... Kei?" Asked Nepgear.

"Correct. It brings a professional smile to my face to know that you remember my voice."

"But, wait... Why are you calling from Histoire's phone...? I'm really confused right now."

"I had a few meetings to attend, so I've been staying in the Basilicom here in Planeptune. Enough about me. There is an urgent matter regarding Uni that I must relay to you."

"Did something happen to her?"

"In a sense. She's gone missing. I asked her to oversee the nation during my absence, but it appears she got involved in some incident."

"That sounds serious... Do you know if Uni's okay?"

"Unfortunately, no. I can assume with confidence that she is unharmed, though. I cannot abandon my duties here, so I wanted to call and ask for your help in locating Uni."

"Okay. We'll head straight to Lastation."

"But before you cut this call... Meet a person known as Forte. He is currently supposed to look for Uni, but lost her when, I quote; "She kicked the back of my head when I wasn't looking. When I came to, she wasn't around the area and I wasn't able to find her." end quote."

"Understood, I'll keep that in mind."

*Nepgear cuts the call.*

"That's the situation, everyone. In short, we've got to find Uni!"

"I guess that's fine, but I'm pretty sure I warned you to stop agreeing to things before asking everyone." IF reminded.

"Huh? Oh... Goodness, you did, huh? I got caught up in the flow of things again, hehe..." Neppgear said bashfully.

"Ge-Ge is starting to act more like Nep-Nep, huh?" Compa stated. (But in a right way though...)

"Um... Let's go and find Uni! No time to waste!" Said Nepgear as they all started to leave.

 _"Forte? But... It can't be... Everything left of my town is are just tombstones... but then again. I never saw his... I wonder if it is the same person after all"_ "Cora" thought.

* * *

 _ **Welcome back to XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: And hello everybody! Thanks for following the story of HDN: Destinies! We're in chapter 7!**

 **Cora: Yeah... And by the way... WHY THE HELL DID YOU GENDERBEND ME? IT'S WEIRD.**

 **Leo: Actually yeah. WHY did you?**

 **Leon: *laughing***

 **XenoVise: Eh... Why not? It's bound to happen to you all four OCs.**

 **Leon: *Stops laughing* WHAT!?**

 **Cora: So... You'll also genderbend these two as well?**

 **XenoVise: Yes. And Forte.**

 **Cora: *Faints from stress and the images in HER head***

 **Leo: Well I guess we gotta stop now. So thank you for reading this story and we'll see you next time.**

 **[* _You were never here. lol.*_ ]**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 _ **XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Hello all! And welcome back to HDN: Destinies!**

 **Cora: ... We're on chapter 8. Meaning we are soon going to be reaching our goal by the end of December.**

 **Leon: And yes. Cora is still genderbent, the effect might last 3 days.**

 **Leo: Leon, Cora is already stressed so you might as well stop. Mentioning about it.**

 **Leon: Says you! You're saying her female name!**

 **XenoVise: Leon it'd be weird to call a girl with a boy's name don't you think?**

 **Leon: ... My lips are sealed.**

 **Cora: Anyhow! Let's get on this chapter already!** ** _so i could be back to my normal gender..._**

* * *

Chapter 8: Uni is Missing!

Forte's POV

Here I am. Fighting chivalrous CFW. I cam here on my own accord and hoping to find Uni here but to no avail.  
But this is so exciting! I have never fought someone slightly powerful than me. True it was hard, then again I like a good challenge.

"It seems you could fight longer than the CPU Candidate from earlier... But that fight was unfair considering that she fights at a longer range than mine. While you fight at closer range than her." CFW Brave stated.

"Heh... I cannot deny that. But of course it was one of the weaknesses that she has. Though fighting you is such a treat. Anyhow... Let's continue." I said with an excited smirk on my face.

He nodded. "May my will shine bright as my blade!" He said as he slashed the air and thus making a fire whirl.

I air dashed backwards and put my hand out as 3 of my Operators spin in front of my hand. This caused me to distort and explode the fabric of space to where CFW Brave was.

It didn't really do much. As he charges towards me and bringing his sword down. I grabbed said sword to stop it from going any further.  
To put in short we're on a deadlock. And to break it I simply teleported away.

"Nice defense stat you got there, would be shame if I... **Break it.** "

* * *

 **[SP Skill: Distortion Cannon]**

 **Special Effect: Ignores 50% of target's defense and resistance(/magical defense). Also debuffs target's defense and resistance with -30% for 1 minute.**

* * *

All 6 of my Operators are spinning wildly around my hand which had the middle and index finger out I aimed it at my target; CFW Brave.  
I pull back my arm and my hand, opened facing to my target whilst thrusting said hand into the spinning Operators and let out a projectile which actually hit.

While Brave was greatly flinched, I created more spatial distortions which then exploded creating a mess of floating blue glass like pieces. Oh don't worry the spatial distortions fix themselves.

But Brave then recovered and dashed at me at high speeds and slashed me several times.

I would continue if not for a single sentence.

"Hold it right there!"

Looking to the person who just shouted just now, I identified it to be Uni and a Planeptune CPU Candidate according to my scan.

"It's you... CFW Brave!" Said Uni.

"The one that defeated you..." Said the other CPU Candidate with a slight grim tone to it.

"It seems fortune smiles upon me, finding two CPU Candidates in one fell swoop here. I take no joy in senseless killing. Cease your actions against ASIC and you may both leave here alive." The CFW tried to initiate a parley.

"We will not! We're going to fight ASIC and rescue our sisters!" Said the Planeptune Candidate with determination rising.

"I believe that the out come of our duel had already been decided." Brave said as he looked to Uni.

"You know well my strength." He added.

"W-Well..." Uni's spirit is starting to dishearten.

"Don't let him get to you, Uni! I'm here with you. If we fight him together, we can defeat him!" Said the Purple Candidate encouraging Uni. Although a bit more dramatically.

"Together... Hmph! You sure do like to make things sound more dramatic than necessary." Oh look, a similar echo from my thoughts by Uni.

"But... You're right. I... No, we can't lose. We'll never lose to someone like you ever again!" Said Uni now also determined.

"Yeah you tell him!" The other Candidate remarked.

"I applaud your bravado! However... I will teach you that actions, not words, carry the strength to shape one's desires!" He said as the fight started.

"I believe in my own justice!" Brave says as he throws a heavy slash.

Then the Planeptune Candidate retaliated by sending out multiple slashes to the CFW, while he didn't block them all, he did take minimal damage.

Uni decided to take the chance to transform. And started shooting, from multiple shots to explosive shots.

Brave then tried to slash both Candidates but to only nick them as both of them tried to dodge.

Uni then continued to shoot and the Planeptune Candidate, now transformed, rushed in to make a series of slashes once more.

 **[SP Skill: M.P.B.L.]**

"Multiple Beam Launcher!" The Purple Candidate shouted as she launched a beam from her mechanical gunblade.

 **[SP Skill: EX Multi Buster]**

"Vanish into the light!" Uni stated as she too also shot a beam at CFW Brave.

Brave then whipped up another Fire whirl which the girls got caught up in.

 **[SP Skill: Mirage Dance]**

"Get lost in my Mirage Dance!" The Planeptune Candidate then did a unique series of slashes as it did resemble dancing.

Uni then repeat her recently used SP Skill to CFW Brave.

I then decided to help out with a last SP Skill.

* * *

 **[SP Skill: Detonation]**

 **Special Effect: Damage = Damage to opponent + 50% of current damage to opponent. (Example: Damage = 50 + 50% = 75 damage.)**

* * *

With this SP Skill I dashed to the CFW. I jammed my hand to his supposed stomach, and created distortions, knowing what these distortions do, they exploded.  
But I made a huge distortion to end it. I teleported away as the distortion exploded. The location I was teleported to was in front of the CPU Candidates with a weak smile on my face.

* * *

 **[Conflict Resolved]**

* * *

When the dust cleared it is shown that CFW Brave is still there standing.

"Fascinating. Such a boon in power with a single ally. Perhaps something caused their hearts to resonate? Though he doesn't count... He wasn't noticed before." He muttered to himself.

"I knew we could do it! Yay!" The Planeptune Candidate did a small celebration.

"We won... We really did it..." Uni was boasting to herself.

"Hahaha! What a delightful match! Very well. To honor your efforts, I will leave here in peace. But when we next meet, do not expect such leniency. Prepare both your strength and will!" He then left.

"We're so awesome, Uni!" It's obvious she's a bit too happy.

"Y-Yeah, thanks... It's... Because of you, so..."

"Aw, stop being a downer already. You were super tough and cool! We won because of you."

"That's not what I was... Ugh, forget it. Nepgear... Would you mind if... If I came with you...?"

"Huh? Wow, really? You meant it? Yay! Of course you can come!"

"S-Stop acting so happy about it... Seeing you makes me realize how stupid I was acting before..."

Okay they really had forgotten I was here.  
I faked clearing my throat catching the attention of the two.

"Huh? Who are you?" and "Wha- Forte? When did you get here?" were the things I heard.

"Wait you're Forte? Kei asked me to find you to help find Uni... But well you know." That Oracle asked her to help? Well not that I mind but asking another CPU Candidate?

"Uni, to answer your question. I was already here before you did round 2 with Brave also here with you two chatting. And yes Nepgear, I am Forte." I answered both of their questions.

"I mean seriously. I was here the whole time." I added that last part.

"Oh... Wait so that means you were fighting CFW Brave before we were here? So I didn't imagine you being here..." Wait what?

"And before I forget! Don't you both dare anyone about what happened here!" Uni warned.

"Wait, what did happen here actually? Do you know Forte?" Nepgear asked me not knowing what Uni meant.

"You forgot? She was depressed and was whining before." I answered to Uni's dismay.

"Oh! The self-deprecation and all the whining, right? No worries, your secret's safe with me."

"C-Come on! I wasn't THAT pathetic!" She said much more to her dismay.

But before anything more happened I outright got unconscious via exhaustion.

* * *

 **[Sometime Later in the day...]**

* * *

Cora's POV

Today I am in his bedroom. With dried tears and more tears falling from my eyes. It is him, it truly is him...

...

...

...

...

...

He's my brother.

* * *

 _ **Welcome back to XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: I INVOKE THY EVIL CLIFFHANG! *evil laugh***

 **Leo: You really had to? You made Cora cry because of the cliffhanged reunion.**

 ***The screen focuses on Cora (or genderbent!Corin, take your pick.) with a face like this - (T~T)***

 **XenoVise: Well... It's all I could dofor today. But! I will make a 120% effort on the next chapter.**

 **Leon: If you're wondering why Forte is not here... Then read above. He's unconscious.**

 **XenoVise: ANYWAYS, we depart. So we'll see ya next time.**

 _ **[*Connection is gone! Noooooooooooooooooo!*]**_


	11. Chapter 8-5

Chapter 8.5: Reunion?

Cora's POV

When Nepgear and Uni had came back they had someone else with them. It was my brother unconscious. They said he might've used a bit much of energy and thus he needs to rest. He was put in a room for rest.

And I am here sitting on the occupied bed he's resting on. Then a mirror was caught my field of vision.

I see myself as a girl for once. While my clothes were the same. the only difference was my hair and complexion.  
My complexion was now lighter instead of being tanned and my hair is longer with a half crown braid, it also does not cover my left eye as well as it is more tidier.

... My chest seems to have gotten a bit bigger...

And I never said that either! Nevermind about it!

...

Back to the topic... He seemed to have changed slightly. Forte's still recognizable, but still had changed.

My thoughts had been cut off as my brother was stirring awake. I look at his half lidded eyes for a brief moment till I was now looking at his opened eyes.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I asked.

"What... Where am I now?" A smiled crept up to my face.

"You're in the Planeptune Basilicom. And don't worry. Uni is also here with the other 4 Candidates and the 3 Oracles from each other nation." I answered him.

"Is it the infirmary?" He asked lazily.

"No. You're in my room." With those words his eyes widened a bit more as he bolted upwards, which ended up butting our heads together.

And cue the screams of pain.

We both held our heads trying to sooth the pain.

"Why am I- ... In your room...?" He asked confused.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"You... _it seems fate is truly cruel_..." I caught that last part my brother said.

He looked around and stopped when he spotted my sword which was leaning on the wall beside the door.

"The way you looked and that sword, considering other facts... You must be my niece then?!"

I just spitted out the drink I had in my mouth out the window, literally.

"Sorry, uh can you repeat what you said. I swore you said that I was your... Niece..." I just had to make sure I heard correctly.

"You heard right I did guess that you are my niece. Making me your uncle..." He said awkwardly.

"No you idiot! I'm your brother!" I snapped afterwards.

"Wait what? That's impossible! You can't be!"

"I was genderbent... Not too long ago..."

Then silence.

"I really thought you were my niece with the way you looked and that sword." He said breaking the silence.

"But now that I think about it... **How?** " I think I know what he's referring to.

"I was pranked for a part of a quest, while pranked the Shares to restore one of Lowee's Candidates out of sickness was very rewarding." I explained.

"Ha...!" And then he started bursting in laughter for a brief moment.

"I can imagine that...! Very like you to get pranked and gotten rewarded of it. Heh..." I could feel that nostalgia coming in.

He then suddenly hugged me.

"I missed you so much... You know...!?" I felt my shoulder getting wet from the tears coming out from his eyes.

I returned the gesture of hugging and crying.

"It's also the same for me too...!"

* * *

 **[Later...]**

* * *

Forte's POV

My broth- ***ahem***. My sister had told me everything she that had been happening since travelling with the Planeptune Candidate.  
From the part to help her escape, to the present. I already knew that Gamindustri's in crisis, but what ASIC had planned? It was just despair for dessert.

Tomorrow, we'll be rescuing the CPUs and bringing them back to each and one of their respective nations. It's also the day where my sister will be back to being my brother again.

...

I'm happy. That this wished reunion really came through. A shame that it's not the whole family.

...

Makes me wonder that, what if I never had survived...? Is the reason I'm alive is a so called word of **destiny**?

...

Regardless. I should prepare. That PROJECT should come in handy once it'll be complete.

...

 **After that... Who will be the 1st victim of this PROJECT of mine? Hahaha...**

* * *

 ** _Welcome back to XenStation!_**

 **XenoVise: Hello. Very short chapter I know... Apologies. Well this was Chapter 9. I'm also sorry that the next chapter will be started on January 2.  
Well... You know what's going on. And I won't really have much time to do so. I've got celebrations and birthdays to attend so please understand.**

 **Again. Sorry for not completing the 1st goal (which was to finish it BEFORE 2018.) I stated. But! I will try to put much more effort once I start with chapter 10! And to also finish my 2nd goal (which was to finish it on January 10.) not half-done!**

 **But other than that thank you for reading this story of Hyperdimension Neptunia: Destinies.**

 _ **[*Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in Advance!*]**_


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 _ **XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Hello! Hello! Welcome back to this story! It is now Chapter 9. And boy oh boy. It is now 2018.**  
 **Forte: It was a long road of laziness and reshaping chapters that seem bad to you.**

 **Corin: Very true. And I'm finally a male again! I'd go crazy on the 4th day!**

 **Leo: Back on topic. This chapter, we're finally rescuing the CPUs.**

 **Leon: And that preview of Forte's project last chapter! We'll see how it'll go.**

 **Forte: Not going to use it this chapter because it isn't complete.**

 **XenoVise: And now here is Chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: CPU Rescue Status: FINALLY RESCUED

Third Person's POV

"Respond if you all have managed to teleport there safely." Said the voice of Histoire.

Nepgear looked around the group.

"Yes. All accounted for." She then answers back.

Everyone took in the sight of the known Gamindustri Graveyard. Many had different feelings about it and said their opinions.

5pb. could feel the sadness from the Graveyard, enough said from a place with "Graveyard" in its name.

RED was awed from the old gaming consoles thinking opposite of 5pb or most people in the group.

Rom was scared while Ram is trying to make her not to be along with Leo and Leon to not to worry about anything.

Uni was wondering where she could find her sister.

Lena was just her usual energetic self and was not intimidated by the Graveyard.

Corin could feel the Anti-Share in him spike up and was worried about it overflowing too much.  
What? You didn't know he had Anti-Share? Read Chapter 1.5 to remind yourself. (But this does not make some sort of CPU.)

Forte was just grinning and was talking about materials he could take, salvage or use.

"C'mon, enough chit-chat. Let's get back to where we last found the CPUs, all right, Gear?" IF had taken the group's attention for the task at hand.

"Do you remember where it was, nyu?" Broccoli asked IF.

"Yep. This is where we teleported in last time, too." Compa answered for IF.

"We ran for our lives back then, so it stings my pride to talk about how we know where we're going." IF was reminded about Chapter 1.

The group then departed to where the CPUs should be.  
On the way they encountered monsters on the way. And Corin's Anti-Share is still spiking up by the second. It was almost disorienting him so he fought passively not moving much from the one spot he's in.  
Forte noticed this in that battle with a horde of Swinevaders.

...

Seriously this is like another "Vader" monster. The world is not too creative is it?

Back on topic...

The Scientist approached the Retired General as the latter looked at the former.

"Corin, what's the matter? You look like you're being held down with gravity." The Mad Scientist asks for confirmation as he is worried about brother.

Though the energy spiking within said brother stopped. Giving him the option to lie to be the truth now.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. The feeling in the atmosphere is gone just now." He assured his sibling.

Though said other sibling was unsure at first, staring at his brother for a bit. Then relented.

"If you do say so... Just be careful. Your energy readings had spiked up greatly. You could either save it up or overuse more energy than you would normally. After all that IS extra energy." The Scientist brought out helpful points there.

The Ex-General only nodded as they continued walking and exterminating anymore monsters in their way.  
Then cue the sound of a weapon crashing to the ground. Debris flying up in the air.

Either someone's bored, angry or fighting someone.

"Graaaah! Boring! So boring! I want to destroy something!" Ok so they're bored AND angry.

From afar one could see a giant black robot who is CFW Judge. And a person (Underling or Linda take your pick) with a small mouse (Warechu) beside her.

It appears that Warechu and Underling are trying to calm down their boss lest he destroys everything in sight.

... Actually... I had a thought. Where are exactly the other grunt members of ASIC? We only have seen the mouse and this lady. (CFWs not included.)

Anyways let's head back to where we-... And they were already fighting in what could be described as... A party raid in those MMORPGs. Yeah those ones.  
It's no exaggeration. If you look closer, you could see them working in great coordination or doing what they're supposed to do.

I mean seriously, Corin was taking hits and giving defensive buffs (unlike a certain self-buffing paladin). The CPUs went HDD. Speedy people like Lena decided to "Hit and Run". The ranged attackers like Uni are obviously taking pot shots like no one's business and so on. Those who had buffs had been giving buffs as if no one's gonna have a problem at it.

Unfortunately that metaphor... Simile? I forgot. Is a lie. Because the other end of the "raid party" is not happy. He's getting pissed off.

"Arrrggghhh! This is really annoying me-!" And thus CFW Judge had been pot shot by in 8 directions.

He WOULD go to the pesky ranged people. But he CAN'T because people like Corin, Forte and Nepgear (in the category of their abilities) WOULD not let him pass.

Hell. I swore someone said "You shall NOT pass!" at some point... Or some other meme that could be used as a war cry.

* * *

 **[Later... Actually just kidding 1 minute later.]**

* * *

When you work well with your "raid party" you bound to finish the raid quickly with the needed people in said raid. And so Judge is now dying.

"I-Impossible... I... Lost...? No! Not possible... Not possib- Graaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He then exploded.

Well there many things describe Judge's power. Like a certain "God of War" in the east. Well, he was actually mortal.  
The duo from ASIC had already fled and the group of people had approached the prison of the 4 CPUs.

The CPU Candidates approached closer.

"Noire... You look like you're in so much pain..." It was Uni.

"Blanc..." "C'mon, hurry up and get them down!" It was then Rom and Ram.

"Nepgear! Please, hurry up!" Next was Lena.

"I'm trying. Wait for me, Neptune..." Lastly it was Nepgear.

Then a flash of light. The Prison broken. The CPUs...? Finally free.

* * *

 ** _Welcome back to XenStation!_**

 **XenoVise: Hello! Sorry to cut it off here. But we all know how it goes here and I'm pretty weak in this topic. Anyways! This is Chapter 9.**

 **Corin: Next chapter is gonna be in 3 days like promised. but expect chapter 11 in a long time. Boss is gonna be busy over the days.**

 **Forte: Yeah sorry to disappoint you readers.**

 **Leo & Leon: We had served you Chapter 9. We will prepare Chapter 10 for you, so see you next Chapter.**

 _ **[*Oh hey by the way. Thank you for following this story... First time that this notice of disconnection has been this long...*]**_


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 _ **XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: Hello! This is Chapter 10! This is might be last chapter of the month. I really can't rapidfire these chapters, I'm not an AK-47 loaded with chapter bullets, otherwise this would've been Chapter 30... Or more.**

 **(Future XenoVise: ^ True dat above there.)**

 **XenoVise: Anyways! We have our tenth chapter mark here so...**

 **Reminding Disclaimer:  
REMEMBER. XenoVise does NOT own anything here that may own to other people.  
If you have seen something that may belong to another person or company,  
It's either there accidentally or intentionally, depends really.  
He only owns his 4 OCs.**

 **XenoVise: Well there you go! Just there for reminder from Chapter one. Anyways! Not much action here. Just a chapter that might important things in future chapters.**

 **(Future XenoVise: Welp it seems I'm going to clean up the mess before you read a rushed chapter. *le facepalm* It was my mistake for rushing it even.)**

 **XenoVise: AND SO WE FLIP THE PAGE.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Nation Scouting! (...Not really lol.)

Third Person POV

 **[In Planeptune...]**

Sounds of wood clashing can be heard behind of the Basilicom. In the middle of the field stands Planeptune's Red General. And yes, he's back on his job... But as a training instructor if anything. As I said Corin is standing in the middle of the training field, wielding his signature red greatsword. He's deflecting any attacks coming to him, which are other weapons, such as swords, staves, spears, axes, hammers, arrows and other projectiles.

These trainee's jobs are supposed to let him move out of his circle within 10 minutes. Said circle was slightly bigger than an wingspan. Though we're talking about a 40-50 something year old General who looks like a 17-19 year old. (It really depends on the person's opinion either way.)

Oh. They seem to have hit the 10 minute mark.

* * *

 **[SP Skill: Forced Banish]**

 **Special Effect: Will always occur knockback to opponents in range. Distance varies from weight or damage.**

* * *

Well then I hope they've braced for this.

... And then there were 5 of 30 that were able to brace that. The other 25 did not make it and got either in a tree or on a wall. No one was harmed. Too much.

And in the middle was Corin with a gentle smile.

"Good job. You're all getting better. I can tell from the waves of attacks you've been giving me. It's actually getting a bit more difficult now. You're all dismissed, enjoy the rest of the day. I'll see you all tomorrow."

When Corin had left and finished his sentence, the trainees had parted. Now I think we all know he's now going to the Basilicom.  
When the elevator had reached its destination he walked in the living room to see... Neptune getting lectured once more.

... And since he wasn't noticed, he could just walk out and pretend he was never there. That's what he exactly did. If he did get to the elevator. Because when he turned around he saw Nepgear there who also had just noticed him at the same time.

"Oh! Hello, Corin. How's today as an instructor going for you?" Nepgear asked the former General.

"Great. The trainees are improving. They nearly completed the task I gave them, but they're not quite there yet." Corin answered.

"I see... If they have you as an instructor, it's safe to bet that they would be successful in doing quests from the Guild."

"I would like to think the same thing... Say, do you have something to do or are you free?" What.

"I don't think I have anything to so, yeah I'm free." Well ok.

"If you don't mind, how about a spar? I haven't done one with you at all." ... I don't think he had realized that he asked Nepgear for a date. This was more of a spar request than anything. Well then again this is more of a social date than a romantic date.

"Oh sure! I guess I could have a spar with you in the training field." **... Well then.**

"Then shall we go now?" Nepgear only nodded as they entered in the elevator.

Little DID they know that Neptune was watching since Histoire's lecture has been done.

"*Sniff* My little sister Nep Jr. is growing up...! *Sniff* Joy!" She then proceeded to wipe a non-existent tear away.

Inside the elevator...

"So... We're going to use wooden swords aren't we?" Nepgear asked

But...

"No, we'll be using our weapon of choice."

Pause here. And...

"Wait, what? Are you saying that you use actual weapons even in training!?"

"Of course, otherwise how are we going get use to our weapons more and more?"

Nepgear pitied the cadets' training if Corin wasn't joking.

"W-Well, I guess that's true..." Nepgear could only sweatdrop at the fact.

They had finally reached first floor.

"Well it's time to go. Get yourself ready, we're about to once we're there." He smiled as they approach the training grounds.

* * *

 **[In Lastation...]**

Lastation's Time Scientist had been doing modifications and coding to the PROJECT.  
One could see many many spatial shards around his lab. That's from the result from testing the PROJECT 30 minutes ago.  
It was not quite stable when further powering it, the only time stable is when it was weak. Thus the reason why Forte's lab is not quite messy... yet.

He then decided to take a break and went to the kitchen, taking necessary ingredients, he then brewed a cappuccino.  
Forte took a sip of his brew. _'It's invigorating. Relaxing too._ ' He thought as he described the coffee.  
Looking around he saw Uni out on the balcony looking over Lastation.

We could now see the Time Scientist, Forte approaching Uni with a mug of cappuccino in hand as he took a seat beside her. **  
**Other than Forte drinking coffee they were also having a chat. Let's listen in from the start, shall we?

"How are you feeling? Knowing that your sister has finally been rescued." Forte asked. Uni looked at his direction an answered his question.

"Relieved if anything. Our nation is going to be returned the way it was before."

"I have the impression you're going to push yourself as far as you can, eh?"

"Of course! Lastation had many Shares, so it's also my job gather some."

"Though if you push yourself to the point that you faint... You'd be out for some days."

"I know! But..."

"It'd be better to take nice and easy. It's better than losing more than a week of work. In conclusion, just ease up won't you?" Forte then teleported his mug of coffee beside the kitchen sink.

"*Sigh* Fine. I'll take it easy."

"For now, how about we just to go to the amusement park? They're just going to be closing soon why not enjoy it?" Forte had suggested a date.

"... Are you asking me out on a date?" Said Uni as there was a faint blush on her face. Too bad Forte she caught on to you.

"I might be asking you out on a date, or I could just be asking you to enjoy the day before the amusement park closes. It depends on how you know me." He then playfully smirked.

"Oh alright. Let's go." Forte took Uni's hand as they teleported to the amusement park.

* * *

 **[In Lowee...]**

And now we view the last nation. ... What? You want to see Leanbox after this? No. I mean seriously be honest. What do you think is happening there with Vert having a younger sister right now? Plus I don't have much to write/type about it all, it comes is just blank.

However we are getting off track so... Let's see what's happening in the Lowee Basilicom.

The CPU twins were asleep as it was night.  
And we can find our monochrome twins playing some chess.

"How long was it? How long have we lived for? Leo?" Leo didn't take his eyes of the board, he moved a piece diagonally.

"Why such a question all of a sudden?" If he were to be honest, he will say that he was surprised.

Leon moved a piece forward.

"I'm just thinking about our parents." The room's atmosphere had dampened a bit.

Leo took Leon's piece with another piece.

"I see. That's natural after all. We haven't seen our parents in a long time." Leo sighed after his sentence. It had been years after all. They can't even remember the exact date.

Leon moved a piece to the side.

"True, it's saddening really. But we have this life now. Albeit annoying at times, it's nice to see how happy they were. Rom and Ram." Leon had a tired smile on his face.

Leo checkmated Leon's king. A smile is found on his face.

"The smile on your face is not like you. Cheer up. I think our parents would like us to be more happy."

* * *

 _ **Welcome back to XenStation!**_

 **XenoVise: I... Butchered this chapter didn't I...? (Future!XenoVise: What do you ever mean past me...? This chapter looks... Like the way it supposed to be.)  
*Sigh* Sorry guys. Well then. This was Chapter 10. Of HDN: Destinies.  
Thanks for reading this far.  
Anyways. The next chapter is going to be a while so sorry for that. Vacation's almost over.  
Only thing I want to say is I'll see you next time.**


End file.
